


Pink Glasses, Purple Bruises

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Roman saw the world through rose colored glasses. If all his skin looked pink to him, does that hide the welts?Based on the prompt "Pink"





	Pink Glasses, Purple Bruises

Roman’s brother, Virgil, had always told him that Roman viewed the world through rose colored glasses. 

He liked to see the best in the world, in people. Nobody was inherently bad, even Disney villains had motivations. Virgil tried to tell him to “wise up” because he was afraid that Roman would get hurt, but the Disney lover refused. If he stopped seeing the best in people, he’d end up all sad and lonely like his brother, and he didn’t want that, ever. 

Which is why he even agreed to date Logan in the first place. Sure, he was cold, and stern, and perhaps even a bit mean, but Roman also saw Logan soft, watching the stars. smiling at Roman when he wrote him another poem. The good things outweighed the bad, in his mind. The smiles in the early morning hours when the world was quiet and it felt like just them outweighed the nights before when Logan called him an idiot for messing up something small. The kisses of the bruises on his arms made up for the sharp, bony-fingered grip that put them there. The bouquet of roses that Logan knew Roman loved made up for the fact that they no longer had a vase to store them in because Logan had smashed against the wall during their argument about budgeting last night. 

Because the good things outweighed the bad, Roman stayed, because watching soft pink spread across Logan’s cheeks when he complimented him was worth all the ache in his throat from crying when he said it. Because no matter how hard Virgil begged Roman to move back in with him, Roman looked at Logan with the most Vibrant Rose colored glasses he could find, because he loved him, and he knew Logan loved him too, even when pink welts covered his body and he spent his nights alone, crying himself to sleep because he wasn't perfect for Logan again.


End file.
